I Wish
by W. R. Winters
Summary: "I just wish I could see her again." Ash has been a little out of focus lately, mainly because he can't get a certain blue-haired girl out of his mind. It's gotten to the point that he can't focus during a gym battle. What is he going to do about it? After getting a bit of advice Ash has decided to take a break to visit an old friend to solve his problem. Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's me W. R. Winters bringing you another pearlshipping one shot(actually that might change though). I got this idea while feeling melancholy about the likely hood that Dawn won't return to the anime. I was talking to one of my fellow pearlshipping friends about it when one sentence they said caught my attention.**

"**I just wish I could see Dawn again."**

**Now the reason that caught my attention was because my inner writer started to think. Would Ash think the same thing? The gears started to turn in my head and after a few minutes of giving it a bit of thought this story was born.**

**Okay this story takes place while Ash is traveling through the Kalos Region, a little after Serena cuts her hair and Sliggoo evolves into Goodra(for those of you that don't know what I'm talking about, sorry about the spoiler).**

**Okay so here are the ages for this story.**

**Ash: 16**

**Clemont: 16**

**Serena: 15**

**Bonnie: 9**

**Well either way, this story might get a little emotional, so you have been warned. I don't own Pokémon, if I did I wouldn't be having this depression about Dawn not returning. Forgive me if this story doesn't completely follow the events of the anime or if the characters are OOC.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"C'mon Ash, you don't wanna miss your Gym Battle with my brother do you?" Bonnie said as she turned around to call out to her two companions that were falling behind her.

"Were coming Bonnie, just slow down." Serena said as she tried to run as fast as she could, while at the same time keep her hat from flying off her head. The three of them had been traveling through the night to get to Lumiose City as soon as possible. But Bonnie had a lot more energy than her teenaged companions did as of right now.

"Yeah Bonnie, you're going too fast." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed as he struggled to keep a firm grip on Ash's shoulder.

"C'mon you can see the city from up here." she said, "You need to see this." She said her eyes shining at the view in front of her. Serena and Ash caught up to here slightly tired and out of breath. Then they looked up and saw just what Bonnie was looking at.

It was Lumiose City, but behind it the sun was rising slowly turning the sapphire blue sky into a pink with a mix of orange. The city seemed to sparkle under the rising sun's rays. They traveled up the region until they slowly crawled across the three of them warming them up.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Bonnie said.

"Nothing is prettier than the Pink-rose Dawn in Kalos," Serena said with a slight sigh.

As looked at the beautiful scene in front of him, but his mind started to wander when Serena said _'Dawn'_ he looked at the changing sky and then he saw something. He say a transparent vision of a beautiful girl with sapphire blue hair and eyes to match, she gave him a smile before winking and completely vanishing from view. A warm breeze gently whistled its way through the air, and Ash could swear he heard a familiar and soft giggle.

"Hey Ash you okay?" Serena asked looking concerned, "You kind of zoned out for a second."

He shook himself out of his daze, "I'm fine, I guess just caught in the beauty of it."

"Yeah this is probably the prettiest dawn I've ever seen." Bonnie said agreeing with him.

Ash looked at the sunrise once more, "I can think of a prettier one."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, "Where?"

Ash smiled before he started walking again, "When I traveled through the Sinnoh Region." He said his smile falling slightly, "And once in the Unova Region."

"Pikaka Pikapi?" Pikachu asked his trainer. Ash scratched Pikachu's head giving him a slight smile and answering his question.

"C'mon guys let's get moving." Ash said to his companions. Serena and Bonnie found his change of mood a little concerning, but they decided not to push it, at least not right now.

* * *

The city looked just like it did the last time they were there, the crowds hadn't changed a bit either. Everybody seemed to be in a huge rush to get somewhere. They were chatting on whatever communication device they were using, walking their Furfrous and Herdiers, out for a morning jog, whatever they were doing, the gang was having trouble getting to a Pokémon Center.

"With it being this early in the morning you'd think the crowds would be less crowded," Ash said and he struggled to get through it.

"Tell me about it," Serena said.

* * *

A few minutes later they were at the Pokémon Center, Ash was sitting on a bench catching his breath, "Ash if you're tired you can always battle Clemont tomorrow." Serena said.

"No, I'm fine," Ash said standing back up, "I'll get my energy back while I'm battling Clemont." He said to reassure her.

"Pika pika," Pikachu added and Ash looked at the clock.

"That reminds me, I need to get over to the gym." Ash said getting up, "I'll race you guys there." Ash said running out of the Pokémon Center.

"Hey that's not fair you got a head start." Bonnie complained as she ran after the raven-haired trainer. Serena ran after them too, but she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Ash.

* * *

The battle was a lot harder than Ash expected, mainly because more than have of his team was weak to Electric-type attacks, but now he was on Clemont's last Pokémon, but so was he, and Goodra wasn't looking too good right now. He might not be able to battle for much longer.

"Alright Ash, let's see how you handle this guy," Clemont said adjusting his glasses, "C'mon out Luxray." He said releasing the Gleam Eyes Pokémon.

"Lux… RAY!" he roared and Goodra looked nervous now that he was on the battlefield.

"Shake it off Goodra, he's just trying to intimidate you." Ash said, "Let's win that badge, use Rain Dance."

"Goo," the Dragon-type rumbled as storm clouds began to form above them causing a light rain.

"Luxray, Electric Terrain." Clemont said to his Pokémon. Luxray reared on his back legs before slamming his paws on the ground sending bolts of lightning everywhere causing the ground beneath him to crackle with electricity. Luxray seemed to soak up some of it making him look stronger and full of energy. "Let the battle begin. Let's weaken him with a Thunder Fang." Luxray ran toward his opponent.

"Get out of the way Goodra," Ash called, but Goodra didn't move, either because he was too exhausted, Luxray was too fast, or a combination of the two, but Luxray got close to the Dragon-type he opened his mouth where his teeth slightly extended and were covered with electricity before biting into Goodra.

"Dra!" Goodra roared in pain.

"C'mon Goodra shake him off, I know you can do it." Ash said and Goodra looked back at his trainer with pained eyes, but the pain was soon replaced by determination. Goodra then grabbed Luxray with his arms and threw him up into the air. As Luxray came back down Goodra's tail glowed green and extended slightly before jumping into the air and smacking him with his powerful tail tending him down into the ground, "Whoa." Ash said in a surprised tone.

"Hm it seems that Goodra now knows Power Whip," Clemont pointed out, "you still think you can take him Luxray." He nodded and Clemont smiled, "That's what I like to hear, now use Wild Charge." Luxray's mane started to glow yellow and send out sparks. Then his eyes glowed red and he charged his opponent.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse." Ash said, Goodra sucked in a deep breath before unleashing a powerful beam of purple energy. The two attacks met in the middle and Luxray stopped and went back a few feet his claws making marks in the dirt. He was still covered with electricity, then step by step he started to push back against the Dragon Pulse and make his way toward its source.

* * *

Serena watched Goodra with a worried expression, she had to do something, "Goodra come you can win this, no need to worry." Serena shouted to the Dragon Pokémon.

* * *

Ash was about to give a command when what Serena said made him tense up, he looked at Serena in the stands and his vision changed and instead of Serena, he saw a girl in a cheerleading outfit. "LUXRAY!" the electric-type roared bringing Ash out of his thought and he looked to see Luxray had regained his momentum and was getting close to Goodra.

"Goodra look out." But it was no use, Luxray crashed into Goodra creating a large explosion. When the smoke faded it showed Luxray standing over an unconscious Goodra. Ash had lost the gym battle.

* * *

Ash walked through the streets of Lumiose, he had just dropped off his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, all save for Pikachu. Now Ash felt like he needed to clear his mind and brought Pikachu along for company. Serena wanted to come too, but Ash didn't want to burden her with his problems so he encouraged her to stay behind with Bonnie and Clemont.

* * *

Ash wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but he knew that it must've been a while since the sun was starting to set. "Pika pika?" Pikachu asked his trainer, he knew what his trainer what thinking about, but it was getting late.

Ash looked at Pikachu, "Yeah we should start heading back." He said before his stomach growled, "Though maybe we should find a place to eat first." He looked around and saw what he was looking for, "Café Soleil, seems as good of a place as any. Let's go Pikachu."

* * *

Ash ordered some treats to sustain him and a few Poképuffs for Pikachu to enjoy. He looked around and was surprised that he was one of the only people there at the café today, but that changed when someone walked into it. He was a man that looked around the same age as Ash's mom, he had messy black hair that could be close to growing grey, his skin was a pale color that was almost familiar to Ash and he was wearing sunglasses so his eyes weren't visible. He was wearing what looked like an old brown leather coat over a dark grey shirt, faded jeans and worn boots. Sitting on his shoulder was an Espeon.

The man walked up to the counter, "Moomoo Latte with an éclair and a Lumiose Galette." He said in a rough voice that sounded worn out.

"Right away sir," the cashier said as she prepped his order. "Would you like it to go or to stay." She asked as she started mixing his drink.

"To stay please." He said accepting the éclair and galette from her.

"Here's your drink and your receipt," she said, the man paid for the items and looked around for a place to sit.

"Is this seat taken?" Ash looked up and saw the man. "You look like you could use some company."

"No, it's not go ahead." Ash said, the man nodded and sat down as the Espeon jumped off her perch on her trainer's shoulder and gently onto the table.

"My name is Dusk and this is Espeon." He said stroking the Psychic-type eeveelution.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu." Ash said introducing him and his partner. Dusk took note of the tone of voice Ash was using and he ate.

"Had a rough day I see." He said as he took a sip from him latte and gave the galette to his Espeon.

Ash nodded, "Lost a gym battle today, I've had a lot on my mind." He said.

"Hm, lost your focus during your match?" he asked and Ash nodded and looked out the window. Dusk smiled, "So what's her name?" that caught Ash's attention.

"What?" he said turning to Dusk his cheeks blushing slightly.

Dusk chuckled, "I've been traveling probably since before you were born Ash, and after meeting several trainers I can tell when one is thinking about a girl." He explained, "So who is she?" Ash stuttered unable to reply, "Okay you don't have to say your name if you don't want to, just tell me about her."

Ash sighed, "Someone I traveled with a year or two ago, I was traveling through the Sinnoh Region and she had just started her journey to become a Top Coordinator."

Dusk raised an eyebrow, something about all that sounded familiar to him, "Really? One of your past traveling companions?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, but she wasn't just a traveling companion. She became one of my best friends. We went on several adventures and helped each other out in several ways. I helped her gain more confidence after she suffered a streak of contest losses and she helped me develop some new battle strategies."

Dusk nodded, "You two sound really close, are you traveling with her now?" he asked. Ash shook his head, "Hm, well that's certainly a surprise, why not?" he said dipping his éclair into his latte before taking a bite.

"I wanted to, after I got to the semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference and lost I asked her if she wanted to return with me to Kanto and perhaps try the contest circuit there. She wanted to, but her Buneary got a deal with a model magazine and she had to stay."

"Well that's a shame, it's must've been a sad goodbye." He said.

Ash nodded, "It was, I traveled through the Unova Region to take my mind off it and while traveling there she actually came to visit me, but it was only a visit and she had to leave again." Ash said.

"And now you just can't get her out of your head sometimes can you?" Dusk asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah and I just don't know what's wrong with me." he said putting his face into his hands. "I just want to see her again."

"I think it's obvious what's wrong with you," Dusk said, "You miss her, and not just because she's your friend, but perhaps something more." He said and Ash blushed, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I know exactly how it feels."

Ash looked up, "Really, how?"

Dusk looked out the window and looked a little distant, "During my travels I met a girl that was really special to me, we traveled together for a few years, but our paths led us in different directions and when she left I missed her more than anything." Dusk said.

"What happened?" Ash said, Pikachu was curious too.

Dusk smiled, "After a few years I went looking for her. When I did I didn't want to leave her side. We were the perfect duo people would say to us." Dusk said.

"So what happened?" Ash said.

"I married her," Dusk said, "I was happy and so was she, but then one day we discovered she was pregnant, I was happy, but at the same time scared. I thought I wasn't ready to become a father, a little after the baby was born I talked to her about it and things didn't go the way I planned them to. We had a huge argument and the result was me leaving on another journey. I haven't seen her since." Dusk said. "I couldn't have made a bigger mistake."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "So why don't you go back?" he asked.

Dusk shrugged, "How can I after doing what I did, I left her to raise out child by herself and I haven't even written or called her since that argument, and now I have a kid I can't show my face around them again. They probably hate me for leaving them alone." he said. He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at Ash, "Listen Ash, I can't offer you much advice, but I can tell you this. You can't travel to keep your mind off of her, I've tried and it just doesn't work. If you really miss her you need to take a small break from your journey and go visit her." He said.

Ash considered it for a minute, "I'll think about it," he said getting up, "C'mon Pikachu." He said and Pikachu got up on his shoulder, "Oh and about your wife and kid, you should really visit them, just to should your kid they do have a dad that does care." He said before walking away.

* * *

Dusk waited until Ash left the café until he slumped in his seat, took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes, "Espeon?" his Pokémon said feeling concerned.

Dusk removed his hand to reveal sapphire blue eyes, "I'm fine, just thinking about what he said." He said before reaching into his coat and pulling out an old photo of him, his wife and their newborn child. The child was a little girl and had her mother's hair, but his sapphire blue eyes, "Maybe I should see them again… to show that her father still cares for his little Dawn."

* * *

Ash walked through the streets back to the Pokémon Center, "What do you think Pikachu, should we take a little break to visit Dawn?" he asked. Pikachu smiled playfully and made a face that included a dreamy smile and heart-filled eyes, Ash blushed, "Oh stop that, we both you you'd like to see Buneary just as much." Now it was Pikachu's turn to look flustered. Ash laughed, "Well I guess a small break wouldn't hurt." Ash said, "What do you say tomorrow we find out where Dawn is?" Pikachu nodded happily.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay that's a wrap.**

**Okay now I know this isn't going to be a one-shot, perhaps a three or maybe a four-shot instead.**

**I'll try to update why I can, but how fast I update depends on you readers. The more feedback I get the more motivated I am to continue this story. I'd like at least 5 or maybe even 10 reviews, but I won't make it required(I will do review responses, just so you know).**

**The next chapter will focus mainly on Dawn, so that's something to look forward to.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back everybody with another chapter to this sweet and fluffy mini-pearlshipping story.**

**I was frankly surprised at the amount of feedback it got, that reminds me. I said I would give you guys some review responses.**

* * *

**Guest: Well that's how I roll, you can never really know what's coming when it comes to my stories.**

**Unknown: Whoa dude watch your language, though I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully this one doesn't disappoint.**

**Espeon44: Nice to know I wrote a good first chapter. Hopefully I wrote a second chapter that's just as good.**

**Guest 2: I don't know what you mean by 'Ding'.**

**Miami: I'm sure she will, let's keep hoping.**

**Halo Ash: You're fine, we all need a good place to rant every now and then. If they actually do make Ash release Goodra I'm going to lose a good portion of my respect for them. It's like they don't even listen to us(even if we're the ones keeping them in business).**

**DawnForever101: Well you'll just have to wait and read the chapter, yeah and you're not alone I have nothing against Serena, I just prefer Dawn over her. Will she be jealous? I don't know, well I do I just won't say. You'll have to find out for yourself, yep I'm just that evil. Runs in the family doesn't it sis?**

**LightRayPearlShipper: It's nice to see that my stories always carry something unique about them, and I have no idea why, but something about your review put me in the mood for Frozen song parodies.**

**Death Anger Reaper: Another one? Oh so you're a fan of more than one of my stories, that is very good to know.**

**Mysterio: I plan on continuing it for a few more chapters, but then sadly this story will have to come to an end.**

**Pearlshippingforever: Don't worry I plan too, but like I said it'll only be a few chapters long.**

**Sdarkynecro: And I have many more stories I'm currently working on and even more that aren't published, I'm a library just waiting for its next shipment of inspiration.**

**XxThatonegurlxX: Well hopefully this chapter makes the wait worth it.**

**SamanthaPearlzz: I'm glad you enjoy my work as much as you do, if only the anime creators listened to us. And technically they weren't talking about the same person directly, Ash didn't know he was talking about Dawn whenever he was referencing to Dusk's kid.**

* * *

**Well now that the long incredibly boring stuff is out of the way, let's get to the chapter shall we.**

**I don't own Pokémon, but oh the things I would do if I did.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon… pick up," Ash said as he stood in front of the video phone. Pikachu was on his shoulder, a few rings later a familiar face came onto the video phone. "Mrs. Berlitz."

"Ash, is that you? How many times must I tell you to call me Johanna?" Johanna phone asked, "Arceus this is a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah it is," Ash said.

"Well anyway is there a reason why you are calling, are you looking for Dawn?" she asked and Ash felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Yeah actually I am," Ash said, "do you know where she is?" he asked.

Johanna thought for a minute, "Last time I checked with her she was on her way to winning her fifth ribbon in the Hoenn Contest Circuit." She said, "I don't know where she is now, but she's going to come back home next week, it is her birthday after all." She said, that sure caught Ash's attention.

"Really?" Ash said.

"Yes," she said, "You know if you're not busy, maybe you could come by, I told Dawn I'd have a big surprise waiting for her, the surprise would be even bigger if you were there." She said. If ash could describe this situation in one word, it would be 'serendipitous'.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said in an enthusiastic voice. Ash looked at him, and then he looked back at the screen.

"Yeah Pikachu that sounds like a great idea," Ash said, "We'd love to come."

* * *

"You're going where?" Bonnie asked when Ash told them his plan.

"I'm going to take some time off my journey so visit an good friend in Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Why?" Serena asked, "What's wrong with Kalos?" she asked.

"Nothing, just had a lot on my mind," Ash said, "besides it's been a while since I've been to Sinnoh." Ash wasn't sure if it was a good idea to share that he was going for somebody's birthday.

"Can we come?" Bonnie asked, Ash was about to answer, but Clemont jumped in.

"Bonnie you're not old enough to travel to a different region, besides Mom and Dad need us to stay here." Clemont said.

"Aw," she pouted before crossing her arms, "you're no fun." She muttered.

Ash chuckled before looking at the honey-blonde, "What about you Serena? I'd think you'd like Sinnoh." Pikachu wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

"Sure I'd love to," Serena said. "I'd like to meet this good friend of yours." Serena was praying to Arceus that this friend wasn't a girl.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

In the Contest Hall in Purika City a certain blunette was getting ready for another contest, but there was one tiny little problem… she couldn't get her hair perfect, it was filled with static and just wasn't cooperating with her. Dawn ran the brush through her hair, but it just didn't seem to be working.

Dawn sighed, "I really need to keep Pachirisu calm when I hug her." she muttered.

"Perhaps I could be a bit of assistance," a voice said behind her.

Dawn turned around to look at her traveling companion, he was a boy about a year older than she was. His sandy blonde hair was slightly messy and unkempt, but it seemed to fit him. He had sapphire blue eyes similar to Dawn's, but they held a different glint to them. They were more adventurous, and had a silly prankster feel to them. His skin was slightly pale and similar to Dawn's skin tone.

He was wearing a thin crimson red plaid shirt with a black collar and the sleeves rolled up to reveal that the inside of the plaid shirt was black, he was wearing it over a white V-neck shirt with vertical grey stripes, black jeans, brown boots and a fedora the same color of his plaid shirt with a white ribbon wrapping around it over his hair. Resting on the fedora were a pair of white rimmed shades with caramel brown lenses. On his left wrist was a grey Mega Ring. On his shoulder was a Pachirisu but while most Pachirisu have blue stripes, this one had pink stripes.

"Taylor, no offense," Dawn started to say, "but you're no PokéStylist." She said.

Taylor's hand went to his chest, "You wound me with your words," he said in a voice that couldn't help but make Dawn smile and giggle a little, Taylor gave a slight chuckle, "Don't worry, I'm not going to directly style your hair, Aira will just make it a little easier to work with." He said and in response to his words a small Pokémon leapt up from her perch on Taylor's shoulder and ran up to Dawn. She placed and paw against her hair and all the static seem to just fade away.

Dawn gasped and ran the brush through her hair again, her hair was cooperative again. "Taylor you're a life saver." She said almost running up and hugged Taylor tightly.

"No… problem, Volt Absorb comes in handy at a time like this," Taylor said between breaths, "Dawn… choking… not breathing." Dawn realized she was hugging him too tightly.

"Oh sorry," she said pulling away and Taylor took in a few deep breathes.

"Okay, I'm going to leave so you can finish getting ready and to lower the chance of me being suffocated again." Taylor said and Aira climbed back onto his shoulder and he started to walk out of the room, "Good luck Dawn, I'll be cheering for you." he said before opening the door and leaving the dressing room.

Dawn giggled when he was out of sight. Taylor really was good company, he was a little silly and sometimes a bit of an idiot, but never failed to put a smile on her face, and considering what she's been going through the past few weeks. It was what she needed.

* * *

She finished putting on her costume and looked it over in the mirror, it was a pink and lavender cocktail dress with a ruffled skirt that was longer in the back than it was in the front. She completed the ensemble with some silver bracelets and a set of silver heels. She looked in the mirror to finish styling her hair. She put it in a ponytail and left some of her hair framing her face so she could add some curls.

"Okay let's do this," Dawn said, "no need to worry." She said.

"_That's when I worry the most."_ A familiar voice said.

"What?" Dawn asked looking around, when she looked back in the mirror she almost jumped when she saw a familiar raven-haired teen. Dawn blinked a few times and then the image was gone. She sighed, "I need to focus, I can't mess up again." She said.

* * *

Dawn was waiting for them to announce her, "Well look who it is," a female voice said nearby, "It's great to see you Dee Dee."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Just knock it off Ursula, I'm not in the mood." Dawn said. One of her biggest rivals Ursula was right next to her. She was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore at the Sinnoh Grand Festival, the only difference was that it was green.

The pink-haired coordinator looked Dawn over, "I was just going to tell you to do your best out there," she said causing Dawn to look at her in surprise, "You really haven't been performing very well out there the past couple contests, and believe me you are so much better than that." Was Ursula actually… complimenting her?

"Thanks Ursula," she said still trying to get over the shock.

"Anytime," she said, "After all, I can't expect to win the ribbon unless my top competition is performing at her best, I mean seriously you're really starting to embarrass me." she said causing Dawn to laugh a little, that was the Ursula she knew. The heard the announcement that it was Dawn's turn to perform in the appeal round, she took deep breath before going to the backstage area.

* * *

Dawn got through the Appeal Stage with little difficulty, just like she usually did, but now it was time for the Battle Round, and her first matchup was against Ursula. It was a Double Battle so Dawn sent out Pachirisu and Buneary and Ursula sent out Gabite and Flareon.

On the screen above the stage Dawn's and Ursula's portraits appeared with a circle underneath each of them. A timer appeared, they had five minutes to get the other coordinator's points down enough to allow them to advance into the next level. "Ready… begin!"

"Sandstorm Gabite!" Ursula said and Gabite began to summon a cyclone of sand that covered both him and Flareon. Inside the sandstorm Ursula gave a more quiet command, "Scary Face Flareon." Flareon's eyes glowed red and he jumped up and his attack mixed with the sandstorm causing a large version of the Scary Face to appear on the outside of the sandstorm.

Slightly frightened Pachirisu ran behind Buneary almost using her as some sort of shield, Dawn's points went down, "Shake it off, Ursula's just trying to scare you." she said, "Buneary use Bounce."

"Bun!" she said before launching herself into the air with a powerful leap.

"Now use Ice Beam around Pachirisu." Dawn said, Buneary nodded and the light blue bean came out of Buneary's mouth and started to surround Pachirisu creating a sphere of ice around her. Buneary then began to fall landing right behind Pachirisu. The impact caused the ground the crack slightly and some land shot up laughing the ice sphere and Pachirisu into the air. Dawn was now a little nervous, she hadn't anticipated that. The clock was ticking and she didn't have that much time.

"C'mon Dawn, you can do this!" Dawn heard Taylor's voice call out.

"Pachi Pachi," Aira called out. Dawn turn to see where they were looking and for a split second she thought she saw Ash and Pikachu instead of Taylor and Aira.

Slightly distracted she gave a command to Pachirisu, "Pachirisu use Super Fang." She said, then she realized what she had done.

* * *

In the stands Taylor was confused, "What is she doing?" he asked silently, that wasn't what Dawn would usually do.

* * *

Dawn was internally panicking, she wanted Pachirisu to use Discharge not Super Fang. The EleSquirrel Pokémon heard her trainer's command and was slightly confused herself, but her teeth grew white and elongated before she started to spin.

The ice sphere glow white slightly before shattering with a series of sparkles and ice shards. Ursula's points went down a bit, Dawn relieved, but only slightly. What should she do now… improvise? "Buneary use Dizzy Punch on those ice shards." Buneary bounced up and the fluff on her ears turned multicolored and glowed slightly as she started to hit and now they were traveling straight towards their opponents as they surround Pachirisu, who was in the middle of using her Super Fang Shuriken. "Okay, Pachirisu keep the Super Fang up, but use Discharge." Pachirisu was still spinning, and now she was glowing blue and bolt of electricity shot in all directions, each hitting one of the shards of ice around it.

Ursula's points were going down, but she wasn't going to let that stop her, "Flareon get rid of the ice with Fire Spin and Gabite take on the electricity before using Dragon Claw." She said. Flareon took in a deep breath before a spinning line of fire came from his mouth. When the fire came in contact with the electrified ice it melted. then Gabite stood right in front of Pachirisu and his claws glowed green.

When Pachirisu came close Gabite swung his claws knocking Pachirisu back and the electricity went into Gabite, but he didn't take any damage. Pachirisu went back several feet, she looked weak and was having a bit of trouble standing up. Buneary bounced in front of her friend in almost a defensive way. Dawn's points increased dramatically, and she didn't have that much time left.

"Flareon Shadow Ball," Flareon jumped forward and started to charge a Shadow Ball.

"Counter with ice Beam," Dawn said. Flareon released his attack just as Buneary released hers. The attacks collided and there was a slight explosion. Both coordinator's points went down. Dawn didn't have many points left.

"Iron Tail." Ursula said and from out of the smoke Flareon leapt out, his tail glowing and turning a shining silver color, he was heading straight for Buneary.

"Block it with Dizzy Punch." Dawn said. Buneary's ears glowed like they did before and leapt up to meet Flareon head on. Flareon's tail clashed with Buneary's ears and both of them flew away from each other due to the force of the impact. Flareon was lucky to land on his feet. Buneary on the other hand landed on Pachirisu's tail slightly scaring Pachirisu and causing her to accidently let loose a bit of electricity shocking Buneary.

The rest of Dawn's points went down and the circle turned black. Dawn's portrait had disappeared and Ursula's fit the entire screen, she had won and would be going on, which meant Dawn had been eliminated.

* * *

"Here you are Ms. Berlitz, you're Pokémon have recovered," Nurse Joy said handing Dawn the two pokeballs, "We hope to see you again." She said. Dawn nodded her thanks and walked to a nearby bench where Taylor was waiting with a sleeping Aira in his lap.

"Every time I hear that line the first thing that comes into my head is how Nurse Joy _wants_ our Pokémon to get injured." He said, the comment made Dawn smile slightly, but it didn't really help her mood. "Well if it makes you feel better I think you did awesome, I totally need to teach Aira how to do that Super Fang Shuriken." He said. "What happened anyway?"

"I just lost my focus that's all," she said.

Taylor nodded and started stroking Aira's fluffy tail, "Thinking about Ash again?" he asked, but the tone of voice he said it with told her that he already knew they answer.

Dawn nodded sitting down next to him, "Every time I try to focus on my contests he just comes back to my mind throwing me off." She said.

"Maybe you just need a small break, clear your head a little." Taylor suggested, "Good thing we're going to Twinleaf to celebrate your birthday." He said and Dawn agreed.

"That's another thing, I keep trying to think of what my mom's big surprise will be." Dawn said.

Taylor shrugged, "Maybe she got a hold of Ash and got him to come to Sinnoh, wouldn't that be something." He said and Dawn playfully shoved him with her shoulder and the motion caused Aira to wake up, she climbed onto Taylor's shoulder.

"Get real Taylor," she said, but he was right. It would be an awesome surprise if that was the case. "There's no way she could've gotten a hold of Ash with him always traveling."

Taylor had to admit, she did make a good point, "Well I'm getting a little hungry, you want to go get some ice cream?" he asked, before Dawn could answer he was already running out the door, "Last one there pays!"

"Hey wait up!" Dawn said calling after him slightly annoyed, but she couldn't help but smile at his behavior.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**I bet this chapter caused several questions to pop into your heads, mainly centered around this 'Taylor' character, and I assure you they'll all be answered in future chapters.**

**This chapter was a little difficult to type, mainly due to the fact I'm not used to writing about contests and what takes place.**

**I forgot to put the ages at the top of the chapter, here they are.**

**Johanna: I have no idea, mainly because I don't want to make her seem too old or too young, so I'm just going to leave this one up to you guys.**

**Dawn: 15, so yeah she's going to be celebrating her Sweet 16.**

**Taylor: 16**

**Ursula: 15, I know she probably only made a cameo appearance, I just had to put this here.**

**Well that takes care of that, be sure to leave a review, I'd like this chapter to have at least 5 reviews, but then again if my work is really as good as you say it is. I guess there's no need to worry.**

**Well I'll try to get the next chapter out when I can, and with it being Spring Break and have a week off of school. There's a good chance that it'll be soon, but until next time.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**

**PS- If anyone has a Pachirisu with the ability Volt Absorb, let me know. I'm in the process of trying to get one, and I'm pretty sure I have something worth trading for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone, to another chapter of **_**I Wish**_**.**

**I'm not sure if this chapter will be as good as the previous chapters, but I'll try my best.**

**Now for those review responses.**

* * *

**Miami: Well you have good taste in authors, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. I hope I continue to please.**

**Espeon44: I hope it'll be able to continue this 'good work'.**

**Marlins: Patience is a virtue, it might come and it might not, you'll just have to keep reading.**

**LightRayPearlshipper: Well actually the chapter was longer than the first chapter if you're looking at word count, but if you're looking at content and events, it would make sense that you'd think the first chapter was longer than the second. Another thing, can you read any piece of my work without making some sort of comment on my grammar and improvement on my story? Don't get me wrong I appreciate, but sometimes don't you think you can just sit back and enjoy a good (?) story.**

**DawnForever101: Well he's based off my character in my XY game character; I like to give my game characters a bit of personality and my XY character had a personality similar to mine so I can see how you made that connection.**

**Ally Berlitz: Really, you think so? Hm, I never would've thought my stories could help people in that way. Well, learn something new every day.**

**Death Angel Reaper: Whoops, well hopefully I spelled your name right this time. You'll just have to keep reading and see.**

**Halo Ash: No need to worry, at least not yet. We're not sure what Taylor's relationship with Dawn is, but if he's together with her you guys can't get mad at me saying 'Taylor stole Ash's girl!' or something similar, because Dawn was never Ash's girl. She was available so he wouldn't have been stealing her from anyone, but don't be quick to assume.**

**Guest: Well congratulations you can figure things out now shut up, because you either just said my writing is extremely predictable or everyone that reads this story is an idiot for not figuring that out until it was revealed. Both are very offensive so I suggest you keep your trap shut unless you're leaving a real review.**

**Sdarkynecro: Which of the regions is my favorite? Hard to say, it's a tie between Sinnoh and Kalos. I don't know why or how those two are tied, they just are.**

**Stars90: Yeah it's the little things that have the biggest impact, at least that's what I think anyway. Well I'm sure you'll enjoy the reunion when it comes.**

**Guest 2: Well I'm glad you do.**

* * *

**Alright, now that that is taken care of let's get to that chapter. I don't own Pokémon, but that was obvious enough considering I'm writing on this website.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Dawn caught up with Taylor a little out of breath, "I win," Taylor said with a bit of pride.

"You had a head start it doesn't count." Dawn said and Taylor rolled his eyes.

"Well perhaps you need to pay more attention to when I'm about to start the next race," Taylor said, "but now's not the time for that, because it's ice cream time." He said running up to the booth, Dawn giggled at how childish he sounded.

Taylor came back a few minutes later handing Dawn an ice cream cone. Dawn looked at Taylor, "I thought the bet was that the loser pays?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Taylor looked like he remembered something. Whether or not he was acting Dawn didn't know, he didn't have the best memory and he was a great actor so it was hard to tell. "Well now you owe me for the ice cream." He said and Dawn giggled, she knew he didn't mean it. Every time they got ice cream Taylor always paid in the end and he didn't really mind it. He was actually happy to use the money he got from battling on something other than supplies every once in a while.

* * *

After they finished their frozen treats Taylor checked the time, "Okay we have an hour to kill before our ship arrives, what do you want to do?" he asked while scratching Aira behind the ears.

Dawn looked at Aira, "Does this island have a place where trainers gather to battle?" she asked. Taylor smiles grew wider and much more devious. Taylor was an idiot at times sure, but on the battlefield he's a force you don't want to mess with.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Ash and Serena were on already on a boat and on their way to Sinnoh; the boat was big, but still pretty fast. If everything turned out fine they would arrive in Sinnoh the day before the date Ash was going for.

"So Ash, why did you really decide to go to Sinnoh so suddenly?" Serena asked. "I mean we all need breaks, but you didn't really seem like you wanted one before today." Ash clearly underestimated Serena when it came to how well she knew him.

"Okay," he said, "We're going to visit one of my old traveling companions while I was traveling through the Sinnoh Region. Her birthday is coming up next week so I thought it would be a good time to visit." He said.

Serena had a weird and uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Her?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I've never told you about her haven't I." Ash said, Serena shook her head, but she didn't really want to hear about her, "Well she's a coordinator, a lot like a Pokémon Performer in several ways; the main difference is that they can battle other people and turn their Pokémon's moves into awesome displays that do a lot of damage. I actually got a few of my battle strategies from watching a few Pokémon Contests."

Serena raised an eyebrow, "So they're a mix between a Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Performer?" she asked.

Ash thought for a moment, "Actually that describes it almost perfectly, I never thought of it that way." He said and a few seconds later his stomach growled, "Well we can talk more later, let's find a place to eat." He said running off, Serena followed after him, but her mood wasn't quite the same as before.

* * *

_Back with Dawn_

* * *

Dawn remembered another thing about Taylor; he liked to make battle a little more interesting. Currently he and Aira were up against a man fighting with an Aurorus; obviously this guy was well traveled. "Earthquake, let's ground this kid." He said.

"Rorus," the Tundra Pokémon cried as it reared it's legs up and slammed them into the ground causing the battlefield to shake.

Aira wobbled around and collapsed, "The challenger's Pokémon is unable to battle, the winner and still the undefeated champion is Brutus." The announcer said pointing to the trainer Taylor was facing. Brutus cheered.

"Wait," Taylor said causing everyone to look at him, "How about a wager?" he asked.

"I'm listening," Brutus said eying Taylor.

"You defeated one of my Pokémon," Taylor said, "How about we put some money on the line that I can beat your Aurorus with another of my Pokémon. If I do then you send another Pokémon to try and defeat my Pokémon. If I still win then I get all the money."

Brutus considered it, "Very well, but on one condition. If I win," he said pointing a finger at Dawn, who was standing behind him, "I not only get the money. I also get to take your pretty little friend there for some grub." He said.

Taylor looked over his shoulder at Dawn, "Deal," Dawn shot him a look telling him that he better win this. If Dawn didn't know Taylor was most likely going to win she would probably be extremely mad at him, but she was going to have a long talk with him about making her a prize.

Taylor took Aira off the battlefield, "Alright send out the next victim to be destroyed." Brutus said in a cocky tone.

Taylor smirked, "Well you asked for it," he said grabbing a Heavy Ball from his belt and enlarging it, "Titanium it's wrecking time." He said throwing the pokeball and releasing a large and extremely intimidating Aggron.

"AGGRON!" the Iron Armor Pokémon bellowed making a good deal of the spectators' ears ring.

Taylor smirked and took the shades off his hat and put them on, "Here's where things get _real_." He said. Brutus was a little shocked but he shook it off. "Let's begin with a little power up," Taylor said before activating the keystone on his Mega Ring. There was a bright glow from both stones as pink lightning came off of Titanium as his form began to change.

"GRRRRRRON!" The light dispersed when a mighty roar exploded from Titanium's snout. Brutus looked in shock, he couldn't see Taylor's eyes behind his shades, but he could tell from the way he was smirking that he had been hustled.

Brutus narrowed his eyes, "No matter, let's destroy this punk." He said, "Rock Polish Aurorus." He commanded and his Pokémon's colorful frill and the gems decorating his sides started to shine and his entire body was covered in sparkles and it looked faster now. "Now use Giga Impact." Aurorus pawed at the ground like an angry Tauros before being surrounded by an orange and purple aura before charging towards Titanium.

Whether or not Taylor was fazed by this was unknown, "If you want to play it that way… use Heavy Slam Titanium." He told his Pokémon, Titanium started to make a rumbling noise as his body was surrounded by a powerful yellow aura and he charged his opponent. Aurorus was moving faster so he was able to cover more distance, but Titanium had a lot more mass in his charge. There was an explosion from the crash and smoke covered the field. Taylor looking into the smoke as if he could actually see what was going on, "Good job, now let's heat things up with Fire Punch."

Something inside the smoke glowed orange illuminating two silhouettes, one of them had a flowing orange fist that he slammed into his opponent. Aurorus suddenly flew out of the smoke badly scorched with a black mark on the side of his neck. "C'mon get up," Brutus said now looking a little desperate.

"I don't think so," Taylor said as Titanium walked out of the smoke and next to Aurorus, "One more Heavy Slam, send that fossil back to where it came from." He said.

* * *

Dawn watched Taylor with worry. That was another thing about when he went into battle, sometimes he went too far. Dawn almost ran forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "Taylor, that's enough." Dawn said.

* * *

Taylor looked back at Dawn and almost seemed to calm down, he turned back to the battlefield, "Forget that command Titanium, instead use another Fire Punch." Titanium nodded his head and like before his fist was covered in orange flames and he raised his fist before bringing it down and punching Aurorus. There was a bust of flame and Aurorus' eyes became swirls.

"Aurorus is unable to battle, which means the round goes to Taylor and Titanium." The announcer said.

Taylor thought for a minute, and then he took off his sunglasses and looked at the announcer, "I'm ending this battle." He said.

"What?!" Brutus said, "You just hustled me and destroyed my Pokémon and expect to get away with it." Brutus said.

"Yes," he said simply before turning towards Dawn, "Let's go, our boat will be leaving soon anyway." He said.

Brutus walked towards Taylor, "if you forfeit that means I win," he said stopping right behind him, "Which means I get to take your little friend out, for pulling that off I'm going to need more from her than just a date." Taylor wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but one of the possible interpretations didn't agree with him.

Without warning Taylor turned around and slammed his fist into Brutus' face, "If I ever catch you talking about her like that again I'll make Titanium use Heavy Slam on _you_." he growled his blue looking as intense as an ocean storm. He turned around and grabbed Dawn's hand before leading her out of the building and towards the dock.

* * *

"You know that wasn't necessary," Dawn told Taylor, "you could've just walked away." She said.

Taylor shook his head, "I couldn't just walk away thinking he could think like that about you and get away with it." he said.

Dawn smiled and leaned over and kissed Taylor on the cheek, "You really are a sweet guy," she commented, "in a crazy overprotective way." She added with a slight giggle.

Taylor smiled and let go of her hand, "Race you to the boat." He said racing down the pier. Dawn giggled and ran after him, thinking that Taylor was going to get lost the second he was on the boat.

* * *

_Back with Serena_

* * *

Serena couldn't believe she lost Ash _again_, every time they were alone one way or another she lost track of him. the boat they were on just knocked at an Island Serena didn't really know anything about and now they were pulling away from the dock. It was the last stop before they would dock in Sinnoh.

Sinnoh… where the special mystery girl was. What made her so special? Ash didn't actually… love her, did he? "Serena, don't think like that. So what if he has other friends that are girls? You still have a good chance of being with him and-" Serena was cut off by someone literally running into her. Serena started to fall back, but a hand wrapped around her waist and caught her before she did.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A male voice said as he helped Serena to her feet.

"It's no big deal," She said as she looked to see who she had bumped into. It was a pretty cute guy around her age, if not a year older.

"No it's not, I need to make this up to you somehow." The boy said.

"No really it's fine," Serena said with a slight giggle finding his behavior a little funny.

"Okay good, I was worried there for a second," the boy said, "I don't think I ever got your name." he said.

Serena didn't want to point out that he never asked, "I'm Serena," she said holding out a hand.

The boy smiled and shook it, "I'm Taylor."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay this chapter took a lot longer that I wanted it to, but hopefully the chapter made it worth the wait.**

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? Well if you did congratulations.**

**Also, somebody sent a review asking me why I was a pearlshipper; well I thought this would be as good of a place as any to tell you the answer.**

* * *

**The main reason is just the bond these two have; it's a bond that is unmatched. All of Ash's traveling companion each share some sort of bond with Ash. Misty has her lure, May has her Terracotta Ribbon half, Iris... well I'm not entirely sure about that one, and Serena has the small blue ribbon that is pretty much the center piece for her new look. Dawn however, her bond doesn't really come from something Ash gave her or something she gave Ash, it's the things that they've done for one another. They're a team, the support one another and were there to help the other up when the other stumbled and fell. Ash never missed a single one of Dawn's contests and Dawn put on a cheerleading outfit out for some of Ash's Gym Battles Then there's the high fives they share, Ash has never had that with any other person he's traveled with, that alone shows that Dawn isn't just someone he traveled with. Then during the Darkari movie Ash saved Dawn's life and Dawn tried to save Ash's, but that only resulted in both of them falling Then there's the fact they have traded Pokémon with one another, which is a demonstration of trust especially with Ash's past experience when it comes to trading his Pokémon. They are just comfortable with one another, and I think that if Buneary wasn't offered that model deal she would've gone with Ash to Kanto and possibly continued to travel with him. Another proof of how close they are was their reunion in the Best Wishes Series. While most reunions just have a formal greeting and all that, Dawn actually played a prank on Ash, even though he was slightly annoyed at first he completely forgot about the prank when he saw Dawn and they shared a high five. Then there's the song High Touch, I won't explain anything more about it because then I'd have to go on for another paragraph.**

* * *

**Remember to send a review, and I will respond to them in the next chapter, which I will try to get to you ASAP. So until then…**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, guess what I'm back and this story isn't quite dead.**

**I know I've been gone for a while, but hopefully I can get this story back on the road, it's been a long while since I've updated any of my Pokémon stories.**

**What got me back to working on this story you might be wondering, well one of my friends on this site is a big pearlshipping fan and this story is among her favorites. So I decided that updating this story would be a good birthday present for her, yep today is her birthday.**

**Who's birthday is it? Well none other than my co-author sister DawnForever101.  
Happy birthday sis! I hope you have an awesome birthday! All you other readers be sure to wish her one as well. Also if I hear about **_**ANY**_** of you saying anything mean to her, I will not hesitate to shut all of my pearlshipping stories down.**

**Don't think for a second that I'm joking, I'm not. You have no idea what life has been for her these past few weeks and she doesn't deserve to get any bullshit any of you might think about saying to her.**

**Also, whoever is in charge of Ash's team needs to be fired. ASH RELEASED GOODRA! A pseudo-legendary Pokémon and he released it. Okay I get why he did it, but still. The only reason I'm not Gyarados mad right now is because Ash got an egg that hatched into a Noibat, he's an adorable little guy so I just can't stay mad.**

**Alright so let's see what y'all have to say about the last chapter.**

* * *

**Miami4: Yes, yes they are, but since they don't realize it. As the old saying goes, "So close, yet so far away."**

**espeon44****: I plan to, we'll see how long this story goes.**

**stars90****: Whether or not your theory is correct, it is rather interesting. I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

**Death Angel Reaper****: Again we see this theory, it's a good theory, but no one will not if it's true except for me.**

**Guest: I'm convincing people to become pearlshippers, SWEET! Maybe I should become a shipping converter or something.**

**Moderator****: Oh great, someone get this reader a bucket of ice water and a sandwich. Arceus knows he's going to need it when they wake up.**

**Malins: Well no one knows except me. You'll just have to keep reading.**

**Miami: I don't know, maybe. It all depends on where this story takes us.**

**DawnForever101****: Before I reply to the review, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Serena does seem like the type to get jealous, but hopefully she'll understand when she sees how Ash acts around Dawn. She'll be in denial, but she'll admit it eventually.**

**Halo Ash****: Ah we all love a good plot twist don't we. Again I point convince someone to better support pearlshipping with my words. It's official I'm a shipping converter. I am proud of my shipping choices and you should be too.**

**AshxDawnaddicted****: That's the beauty of being an author happy to share his work, because there's always someone out there that will enjoy it. That's a message to all you authors out there, if you have an idea, publish it. I can help you get started with proofreading and all that, just write your ideas down and release them to the world. Originality and creativity is dying and we need you to bring it back.**

**SpecialOpsDave****: I'm glad you think so, but there will always be someone better than me.**

**Ally Berlitz: I wish, we're sibling through bond not by blood. What about you, from the looks of your name I have to ask. Are you and Dawn siblings?**

**randypandy11****: Well I am updating and your question will only be answered if you keep reading.**

**Coyote2486****: I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

**Shanaynay: I am updating right now, so your wish is granted.**

* * *

**Okay that's done, so many reviews. Sometimes I just love you guys! Okay I won't keep you waiting any longer, let's get to the chapter. I don't and never will own Pokémon.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Dawn knew this would happen, now she had to all over the place to find Taylor. He left in such a rush that he left Aira behind with her, but that was a good thing because she could help her find Taylor. "Okay Aira lets find Taylor." Dawn said to the small Electric-type putting her down on the floor.

Aira's ears and nose began to twitch, "Pachi!" she said excitedly before taking off. Dawn ran after her, but she was moving so fast it was getting hard to keep up with her. They went down a few hallways before Dawn could see Taylor, as well as a girl Dawn had never seen before. "Pachirisu!" Aira cried out as she ran towards her trainer.

* * *

Taylor turned around hearing his Pokémon's voice, "Aira, there you are." He said as the Elesquirrel climbed onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with hers. "Yeah I missed you too." Taylor said with a chuckle, but his amusement was short lived when Aira shocked Taylor with a large amount of electricity.

After Aira was done Taylor fell to the ground feeling very dizzy and the hair that was visible was sticking out in all directions, both girls giggled at the sight, "Are you okay?" Dawn asked as she helped him up.

"I'll be fine once I stop seeing stars." He replied causing the girls to giggle more. Dawn looked over at the honey-blonde girl Taylor was with. Taylor followed her gaze, "Oh right introductions. Dawn this is Serena, Serena this is Dawn." He said.

Dawn held out a hand, "Nice to meet you." she said with a smile, a smile that Serena could easily return.

"Nice to meet you too." Serena said, Taylor smiled seeing the two girls get along.

"Good, now that you two are acquainted let's go and get some food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He said indirectly reminding both of them of a certain raven-haired trainer. "How about we grab something to eat?" he said.

Dawn shook her head, "I'll pass, I'm pretty tired and want some sleep. You two go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Dawn said before turning around and walking away.

Taylor shrugged, "Her loss," he said turning towards Serena, "what about you?" he asked.

"Sure I was on my way down there anyway." Serena said. Taylor nodded and started to walk down the hall, "Uh Taylor," Serena said, "it's this way." She said pointing down the opposite direction.

Taylor turned around and walked the other way, "I knew that." Serena giggled and followed after him.

* * *

Dawn walked into her room only now feeling as exhausted as she really was. She didn't even bother changing her clothes, she just fell on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ash was wondering where Serena was, sure this was a big boat, but he could've sworn she'd been with him the whole time. Ash shrugged, "She can handle herself, wherever she is I'm sure she's fine." Ash said to himself.

"Ash!" Ash turned towards the familiar female voice and saw Serena, but who was that she was with?

* * *

Taylor had some questions in his head as well. Something about the raven-haired trainer Serena was walking towards was familiar, but then he heard the name 'Ash' and it came crashing down on him. Could this really be Ash Ketchum?

* * *

"Hey Serena," Ash said as the two approached, "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Oh right you haven't met," Serena said, "Ash this is Taylor, Taylor this is Ash Ketchum." So it really was Ash Ketchum, the boy Dawn had a huge crush on. Ash held out a hand and Taylor almost forgot to shake, luckily he did.

"Well not just Taylor," Taylor said before pointing to the Pachirisu on his shoulder, "This is Aira."

"Hey," Ash said, "this is Pikachu." Ash said pointing to his own Electric-type.

"Pika," Pikachu said waving towards Taylor and Aira.

"Pachi," Aira said almost flirtatiously while waving with a wink. Pikachu looked a little awkward and Taylor noticed.

"Think nothing of it Pikachu, Aira's just messing with you." Taylor said.

Ash looked at Aira taking note of her appearance, "Taylor, aren't Pachirisu white and blue?" he asked.

Taylor smiled, "Ah so you noticed, Aira is a special part of her species called a Shiny. Pokémon that are different colors from the rest of their species."

Ash's mind turned to his Noctowl, "Wow, well the stripes do make her look cuter." Serena said causing the Elesquirrel Pokémon to blush.

Taylor chuckled, "Now who's hungry?" he asked. Ash and Serena both raised their hands, "Good, because I'm buying." He said.

"Yes!" Ash said with a little fist pump and Serena sweat dropped.

"If you're buying for Ash be prepared to go broke." Serena said.

"I doubt that," Taylor said, "the amount of battling I've done has given me quite a bit of money." He added and Ash perked up and the word 'battling'.

"You're a trainer?" Ash asked, Taylor nodded, "A good one?" he asked a smile growing on his face.

Taylor crossed his arms a confident grin growing on his face, "The best." He said proudly. Serena rolled her eyes knowing exactly where this was going.

"In that case, how about a battle after we eat." Ash said.

Taylor's eyes took on a determined glint, "You're…on."

* * *

Dawn woke up to a beeping sound. Rubbing her eyes she reached for what was beeping. It was her Xtransceiver – one she picked up during her time in Unova – she had gotten a message on it. It was from Taylor. "What mess has he gotten into now?" Dawn asked no one in particular as she read the message.

* * *

"_I have a Pokémon battle, come down and support me. Also, there's a bit of a surprise waiting for you down here."_

* * *

Dawn was a little annoyed that he woke her up because he had a battle, but hi mentioning a surprise caught her interest. When talking about Taylor, a surprise could mean anything, and just about every time it was something good. "Might as well go down there." She said, but not before she caught her reflection in the mirror, "After I take care of this." She said running a hand through her hair.

* * *

The Battle Area of the ship must've been one of the more popular ones, because the battle hadn't even started and yet there were still people gathering around the ring waiting to see what would happen.

Taylor stood on one side and Ash stood on the other, "One vs. one?" Taylor asked.

Ash nodded, "Sounds good to me," he said, "Pikachu I choose you!" he said and Pikachu leapt onto the battlefield.

Taylor looked at Aira, "You got this?" he asked her and she nodded before leaping onto the battlefield herself. "Let's do this." Taylor said putting his sunglasses over his eyes.

Ash smiled and turned his hat around, "Let the battle begin, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Pikachu's cheeks started to crackle, "Pika…CHU!" he cried before releasing the powerful yellow bolt and it nailed Aira, but it didn't hurt her. Instead she was surrounded by yellow electricity.

"What?" Ash asked confused.

Taylor smirked, "Ever heard of the ability Volt Absorb?" Taylor asked, "Aira send that Thunderbolt back at him."

The electricity started to turn blue, "Pachi!" Aira cried before releasing a blue Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu look out!" Ash cried and Pikachu dove out of the way and the Electric-attack hit the spot where Pikachu was standing and there was a small explosion. "Okay Pikachu, use Quick Attack." Pikachu nodded and he became a blur as he ran toward his opponent.

"Aira try to dodge it with Agility." Taylor said and Aira became a blur herself and the two Pokémon engaged in a chase around the battlefield until Pikachu barely caught up and tackled Aira. Aira was able to get out and she ran to her side of the battlefield.

Both trainers and their Pokémon stared at their opponents, "Use Iron Tail." Both Ash and Taylor shouted simultaneously. Aira's tail was coated in silver and Pikachu's tail did the same. With mighty cries the two Electric-types leaped at each other.

* * *

If wasn't hard for Dawn to find the battle, the large crowd kind of gave it away. She pushed through the crowd to get a better look. She was able to spot Serena so she went to stand beside her, "Hey Serena." Dawn said catching the blonde's attention.

Serena looked at the blunette, "Oh hey Dawn, this battle is really intense. Taylor is a really skilled trainer." She pointed out.

Dawn nodded, "One of the best I know, I can't remember the last time he lost a battle." At least a battle he didn't purposely lose.

Serena looked at the battle and Dawn looked too. First at Taylor and then at Aira, who was Iron Tail fighting a Pikachu- wait a minute. Something about that Pikachu was familiar to Dawn, "Well be prepared to see it happen, Ash is going to beat him, I know it." Serena said and Dawn's heart started to speed up. The familiar Pikachu, Ash… no, it couldn't be.

Dawn looked at the trainer Taylor was facing and Dawn almost fainted. It was Ash. Sure he had grown a bit and his outfit was different, but it was Ash alright. Dawn couldn't believe it, was _this_ the surprise Taylor was talking about?

Serena looked at Dawn, "Aren't you going to cheer Taylor on? That is why you came here right?" she asked and Dawn recomposed herself.

"Sorry just lost in thought." She said slightly blushing. She turned back to the battlefield, "C'mon Taylor you can do it!" she said.

* * *

Ash froze, he knew that voice. Ash turned his gaze to where the voice came from. "No way." He said softly. It was Dawn, what was she doing here?

"Pika!" Ash's train of thought broke as he looked and saw that Aira had gotten the upper hand and had hit Pikachu with her tail knocking him back.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash asked, Pikachu got up and nodded, "Air's good, but we can beat her, right?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika Pikachu pika." Pikachu said.

"Are you sure? You haven't used that move in a long time." Ash asked and Pikachu nodded, "Okay if you say so. Pikachu, use Double-Edge!" he said. Pikachu closed his eyes and he started to get surrounded by an orange aura

Taylor was surprised with his choice, "If that's how you want to play. Aira time for a Last Resort!" he said and Aira nodded and her pink markings started to glow and her tail was completely covered with the pink glow.

Pikachu's eyes opened showing the powerful edge and he charged Aira. Aira charged as well. The two got closer and closer until Aira jumped into the air and prepped her tail. Pikachu jumped to meet her head on. Aira swung her tail and it collided with Pikachu's head and the impact caused an explosion that blocked everyone's view.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay that's where I'm going to end this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just had to do it.**

**Also before any of you correct me, Pikachu did know Double-Edge at one point so it's okay if I bring the move into his current moveset. I mean Pikachu knows so may awesome moves we haven't see in a while. Ash you don't really need quick attack, so get rid of it and bring Volt Tackle back, please!**

**Now everyone be sure to leave a review and wish DawnForever101 a very happy birthday. I'll try to get the next chapter out to all of you when I can, so with luck within the next month. *laughs* I'm just joking… mostly. Well, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
